1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fishing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fishing cart apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the transport and orientation of various components utilized in a fishing procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing support structure of various types are utilized throughout the prior art, wherein a prior art carrier structure for rods and reels is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,190 to Wright providing a housing mounting the rod and reel structure, with the rod portions extending through an elongate member of the organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,085 to Stremeckus sets forth a fishing lure box arranged for the securement of various fishing hooks and the like therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,122 to Van Der Zyle sets forth a further example of a fishing rod carrier structure providing various support legs and a transport handle for the transport of the organization.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved fishing cart apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing the mobile transport of various fishing components for use in a fishing procedure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.